Obscured Awakening
by Mariainthemiddle
Summary: Starts off w/ end of New Moon. Aro's newest guard member makes Bella forget everything. How will Ella of Carlisle, PA remember? What happened/Where is Edward? The Cullens? Jacob feels abandoned. Bad summary sorry! Story is better!


**Hey all, well I hope I get some readers =) I have a cool plot in mind for this so I hope you enjoy! PS: I love reviews and even if you throw in a suggestion or two you may see it crop up in the story. It's been done before!**

* * *

_Obscured Awakening_

Chapter 1: The End..and beginning

My world began spinning. Edward stiffened at my side and Alice's pixie features turned into a grimace, her eyes slightly bulged before she composed her herself. This was what we had all been waiting for. What was going to happen to me. The verdict. "Neferet my love, if you would be so kind." The fiercest and most earsplitting growl I had ever heard ruptured out of Edwards chest and through his mouth as a slight woman slid cautiously to Aro's side. "Oho, I see I don't need to explain my newest addition to the guard to one of you at least." His continuous growls rumbled through the room, echoing off the high walls. I heard the big one, Felix, chuckle from somewhere behind me. Edward grabbed me up in his arms, not longer in a protective stance. He was just hugging me, holding me, as if we had no more time together. I didn't like this and I clutched back, gazing into the wide liquid onyx eyes of my true love.

"Edward?" I squeaked, terrified by this sudden change in everyone's expressions. Even Alice, looking petrified rushed over to squeeze me . Then………………………………………………nothing.

****6 Months later****

I was dreaming. My mind was swirling. Colors. Shapes. Faces. All twirled and whirled into a giant mass of light and color in my mind. I couldn't make sense of any of it, though I should have. A name.. a name just swirled into the mix before it too blended into non-recognition. I started awake. "Edward," I whispered. The name was Edward. But this name held no meaning, it made no sense. Yet somewhere, deep inside, down to my very soul I could feel this name held all the meaning in the world. This nameless faceless thing, Edward, was what I longed for, what I needed. I went back to sleep and slept until daybreak. The name Edward lost the second my head hit my flimsy flattened pillow. I wouldn't even remember waking up in the middle of the night the next morning.

I looked around my room…my room. This little space had been my room for six months now. I was found wandering the streets and was picked up once I reached the town of Carlisle. Apparently I was in the small town of Carlisle, Pennsylvania. Carlisle, it sounded familiar enough. We guesstimated I was about 17 years old and I was dubbed Ella since I told them that sounded familiar to me. That remote recognition of my name seemed to be the only progress I'd made the whole six months. I was found with nothing but the clothes on my back and no sign of anyone looking for me. When I looked into a mirror for the first time I couldn't even identify myself. Long, heavy blonde hair, brown eyes, slim. Even when my mahogany roots started showing, making me realize I must have dyed my hair before, I did not know who I was. My alarm clock sounded snapping me out of my reverie. "Another day, Ella. Maybe today you'll remember something. Anything," I told myself with a hollow optimism.

"Ella, Ella, Ella!" Sammy came barreling into my room. "Ella, a new booklist came in!" Sammy was the most hyper little ten year old boy I had ever met, well, I think. He had sandy brown hair and freckles splashed across his nose and under his eyes. He was one of eight other children and teens that stayed here. He was brought here when he was 7 because his parents abused him. I took a liking to him almost immediately, it wasn't fair that such a great kid was stuck in such a place. My little bright-eyed, freckle-faced favorite was holding a list up to my face, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Another book list? Let me see!" I exaggerated my real excitement for his sake as I scanned the page.

"Mrs. Bartlett said I can pick out one book for myself and that I can keep it!"

"That's great Sammy. It looks like you already have one in mind?"

"I already got it! It's about Vampires!" Vampires..vampiress…

"Are you sure it won't be too scary for you?" He gave me one fleeting look of defiance before he began to summarize what he read.

"It's called Twilight, and there is a sequel called New Moon! There are Vampires and Werewolves and stuff and it's a really big book but I thought maybe you can help me? It sounds awesome!" I took the big black book from his hands. There was a pair of hands on the front, holding a red apple. I opened to the sleeve and read the first few lines of the first book, Twilight's, description aloud. "About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how dominant that part might be - that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." I read the authors name, Stephenie Meyer, then looked back up at Sammy. "Are you sure this is a good book for you? It seems a little mushy for your taste."

"But its vampires! Can you read it to me Ella? Please?"

"Well. Alright…now?"

"Yeah! Now!" He clambered up my bed and I opened to the first page.

"Dedicated to my only love. I will forever wait for you." I turned to the Preface and began.

* * *

**How was it? Worth continuing?? If I don't get any reviews then I guess I'll just write it for myself just on my comp and won't post which is ok if it's not interesting to anyone? Let me know your honest opinions. =)**


End file.
